


Early Birds

by derryday



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryday/pseuds/derryday
Summary: "Trevor!"Sypha's voice cut through the silence, loud and merciless. From the way her shout echoed, she was just hurrying up the stairs into the castle's entrance hall.Trevor groaned. He pressed his nose more firmly against the warm chest beneath him. As lovely as Sypha's voice was, he didnotwant to be awake.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: Kats Castlevania Collection





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/gifts).



> Once again, this not-drabble is for the [one-word prompt meme](https://twitter.com/derry_day/status/1237081768815140865) on Twitter, and [Fowo](https://twitter.com/fowo__) asked for "Trephacard, spats". (Yes, we know that's an anachronism, but since the show did it first, we figured it'd be alright.)
> 
> Post-S2 AU, so no warnings. Titling this fic was the bane of my existence & I may change it later if I manage to think of anything better. Fo, I really hope you like this. <3

"Trevor!"

Sypha's voice cut through the silence, loud and merciless. From the way her shout echoed, she was just hurrying up the stairs into the castle's entrance hall.

Trevor groaned. He pressed his nose more firmly against the warm chest beneath him. As lovely as Sypha's voice was, he did _not_ want to be awake. 

The light in the spacious bedroom was no longer as watery as it'd been when he'd woken briefly at dawn. But neither was it the full, beaming sunlight of midday, and as such it was _too early_ to have his name yelled through the castle.

His lips settled on the gnarled scar that bisected Alucard's chest. Silence descended on the bedroom again, broken only by their mingled breathing. They'd moved the castle only half a week ago, and the local wildlife was still wary of the huge, hulking intruder, so no birdsong filtered in through the window.

"Trevor!" Sypha called again. She sounded excited, happy. Even as he was pulled further out of sleep, Trevor couldn't help but smile drowsily. It was good to hear her so carefree.

The ribs his head rested on trembled a little. Alucard's breath stirred Trevor's hair. He made no sound, but Trevor knew that little shiver, and took great offense.

He blinked one eye open, resigning himself to half-waking. The sheets were rumpled, a visible dent in the pillows on Alucard's other side marking where Sypha had lain until restlessness dragged her out of bed.

Sunlight flooded the room, painting shifting patterns of leaves across the floor. Somehow, a few exceptionally tall trees had survived the castle's movement, and now stood enticingly close, their branches occasionally scraping the window. Last night, the unfamiliar sound had kept Trevor awake for a while.

Trevor sighed and licked his dry lips, then croaked, "You'd better not be laughing at me."

Alucard hummed, resting his chin on top of Trevor's head. "And what if I am?" he inquired, his voice husky with sleep.

"You bastard," Trevor sighed. He let his eyes drift shut again. "You should pity me in this time of great turmoil."

"Turmoil where you're woken before two in the afternoon?" Alucard asked. Trevor could almost hear his mock-surprised expression, the widening of his beautiful eyes. He sounded far too awake. "My _deepest_ sympathies, Lord Belmont."

Trevor groaned, pressing the cold tip of his nose against Alucard's chest in protest. "Don't call me that. _Adrian,"_ he added after a moment.

Alucard flicked Trevor's ear. His nail left a sting like the crack of a tiny whip. Then he settled his hand on the back of Trevor's neck, scratching his fingers through the shorter hair there.

Trevor sighed and went limp. Alucard combed out the longer strands, idly twirling some around his fingers, and rubbed gently behind his ear and by his temple...

He dozed a little, floating in that strange, disembodied realm between sleep and waking. Fading impressions of his dream still clung to his consciousness. It'd been something about the Belmont hold, musty old books, and two hands in both of his, one warm, one cool...

"You drooled on me," Alucard said, and Trevor flinched at the rumble of his voice right under his ear. "Again, I might add."

"Like you mind," Trevor mumbled, about one quarter awake at best.

Alucard growled a little, almost too quiet to be heard. "What tells you I don't?"

 _You haven't shoved me off yet,_ Trevor thought, but all that made it out of his mouth was, "Fuck you," slurred sleepily with his bottom lip brushing the silky hardness of a nipple.

Alucard chuckled. The vibration of his chest shuddered pleasantly through Trevor, raising the hair on his arms into goosebumps. "Right now?" he murmured. "Very well."

If someone had told Trevor years ago that vampires--okay, _half_ -vampires--got morning breath, he would not have believed them. Alucard tasted a little metallic. It wasn't bad, though, and at any rate an improvement over the stale sourness that lingered in Trevor's mouth.

Alucard's lips were gentlest in the mornings. He cupped Trevor's face in his palm, tilting his chin up, and ran his tongue over his lips, a soft, tantalizing brush of wetness before Trevor opened his mouth and invited him in.

Sleepy kisses turned to languid groping. Alucard touched Trevor's jaw and ran his fingers through the dark hair on his chest. He sucked on Trevor's lower lip, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. 

His eyes were closed, long blond lashes touching his cheeks, his brow furrowed as though he had to devote every ounce of his considerable focus to kissing Trevor slowly, so slowly, nudging his tongue with his own.

Trevor sighed out a long breath. He slid off Alucard's chest, and they lay side by side, their legs entangled. Trevor trailed his fingers down Alucard's arm, satisfied to find the shallow cuts from last night's battle healed over with pink new skin. 

Alucard kept clear of Trevor's bruised shoulder. Instead he stroked his thumb over the sensitive inside of his elbow, which somehow made Trevor shiver all over. A low, unhurried pulse of interest rose in his belly.

In sleep, Trevor's thigh had wedged itself firmly between Alucard's legs. He would rather face a pack of night creatures than tell Alucard, but something about the soft, flaccid weight of Alucard's cock against his thigh was almost more intimate than his sticky, swollen erection had felt in Trevor's palm last night.

Alucard ran his hand down Trevor's flank. He pulled back a little, and Trevor couldn't help the small whimper of loss that escaped him. He chased Alucard's retreating mouth, stretching greedily. 

The movement pulled on the half-healed bite mark on his neck. He hissed and winced, mostly for show, and was rewarded with Alucard's immediate and undivided attention. 

Careful fingers trailed over the small injury, assessing. Then Alucard's lips followed, touching the scab, and Alucard pulled in a deep breath, filling his lungs with Trevor's scent.

It still gave Trevor a thrill and got his heart pumping to have a vampire's fangs so close to his neck. But it was altogether a different sensation than it had once been. Now, it made him shiver and his blood rush hotter even as a number of his ancestors rolled in their graves.

"Mmm," Trevor hummed, tilting his head to give Alucard better access. "Fancy a morning snack?"

"No," Alucard said, his lips moving feather-soft against Trevor's jugular. "It doesn't smell infected, but perhaps some more ointment would--"

Trevor groaned and grabbed a handful of Alucard's hair to hold him in place. "I'm _fine,"_ he insisted, tightening his grip a little in reproach. "I was _trying_ to be tempting and sexy..."

Alucard laughed softly against his throat. He was not as unaffected as he pretended to be: his voice was hoarse and husky. "You do not have to try to be alluring."

Trevor loosened his hold on Alucard's hair, and was rewarded with a feverish kiss. Alucard's cheeks were dusted pink, and his fangs were noticeably longer in his mouth, though he tried to keep them away from the thin skin of Trevor's lips.

Trevor pulled him closer again, tightening his fist a little to produce the light pull Alucard liked. He ruthlessly claimed Alucard's trembling lips, licking coyly at his sharp teeth. He prodded at his canines with his tongue until Alucard groaned and his hand clenched hard on Trevor's hip--

He placed his other shaking hand on Trevor's chest and pushed him gently back. Alucard breathed out hard, brow furrowing as he clung to the tattered remains of his composure.

Their panting breaths mingled between them. Under Alucard's palm, Trevor's pulse raced. "Not-- not yet," Alucard ground out, his voice a rough scrape in his throat. "Sypha--"

"Trevor!" Sypha yelled again, as if on cue. Her footsteps came up the stairs, quickly now, pounding along the short hallway that led to the bedroom. "They're done, he finished them! Trevor?!"

The door clattered open, letting in a rush of cooler air. Sypha burst into the room, wind-swept and rosy-cheeked, holding a paper-wrapped parcel. 

She was a vision in the morning light, her red hair in curly disarray under the hood of her cloak. The dark blue fabric made her hair more vibrant and her face a little paler, and she looked like some kind of wintry spirit in the cool light, come to stick cold hands under their sheets and make them yelp and laugh.

Her face was flushed with excitement and her sprint up the stairs. The cloak fit snugly around her shoulders, expertly made to her measurements by some posh, expensive tailor whose name Alucard had refused to divulge, and her eyes were so blue that Trevor's heart seized helplessly in his chest.

\--And Sypha was speaking, he realized, the excited rise and fall of her voice like a burbling mountain stream. She waved her wrapped parcel around as she spoke, paper rustling.

"--didn't think they'd be done already!" she said to Alucard, smiling and astonished. "He must've worked through the night, and then he was up in the morning helping his neighbor rebuild his roof..."

She fumbled one-handed with the fastening of her cloak, unwilling to set down her precious cargo. Alucard twitched a little, tensing. His gentlemanly side was rousing, insisting that he help Sypha out of her cloak.

He sat up gracelessly, propping his weight up on elbows that shook a little, then wrestled himself upright. He raked both hands through his hair and took a deep breath. 

Trevor stretched lazily, watching him. A warm, languid swell of desire rolled down his back. There were few things he loved more than seeing Alucard struggle to reassemble his legendary self-control after human hands--sometimes two, more often four--had peeled it away layer by layer.

Sypha cast off the cloak, dropping it carelessly behind her. She took off her boots, which were a little mud-spattered, then stepped onto the rug with socked feet. "I have no idea how he does it," she declared. "I swear, the man _never_ sleeps..." 

She trailed off, glancing between them. Trevor sat up too, grunting, and pressed his lips into a thin line to hide the terribly sappy smile that wanted to spread there.

Another thing he loved was seeing Sypha in her element, whatever she had chosen it to be at a particular moment in time. Her enthusiasm bubbling as her focus narrowed to a pinpoint, her brilliant mind whirring... it was a sight to behold, and one that he hoped he would never get used to.

It took her a moment to come out of it and notice the crackling tension in the room. She raised her eyebrows, propping one hand up on her hip, the other weighing her package. "Are you listening to me?"

"Attentively," Alucard said, clearing his throat. He straightened his back, trying to look dignified and put together despite the blush that spread down his neck.

"Not really," Trevor said at the same time, earning himself a bony elbow to the ribs.

Sypha looked from Alucard's red cheeks and fast breathing, to how the sheets pooled conspicuously in Trevor's lap. 

A slow smirk curled her lips. She took a step closer, the corners of her eyes creasing with unabashed delight. "You've been busy!" she said, approving. "Well, gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but this--" she waved her package, paper rustling-- "is important."

"You're never interrupting," Trevor said, right when Alucard insisted, "We were waiting for you--"

Sypha grinned. "I _know,"_ she said, rolling her eyes a little. She bounced on the balls of her feet and waved her parcel around excitedly. "Mr. Collins finished my commission!"

A short silence fell. Trevor stared at Sypha vacantly, struggling to remember. The gears of his mind groaned laboriously, protesting the sudden effort. Collins, Collins... the name sounded familiar...

Alucard sniffed, blinking quickly in an attempt to focus. He politely asked, "Who?"

Sypha gave them both an exasperated look. "The shoemaker," she said.

"You went to the village?" Alucard asked, at the same time that Trevor accused, "You went _outside?_ It's the middle of the night!"

Sypha sighed at them. "The bell tolled nine when I made my way back," she said primly. "Just because you two are hedonists who like to stay in bed until noon, does not mean the rest of the civilized world is as lazy."

Alucard's blush deepened. Even the tips of his ears had gone pink. "It's Belmont's fault. He clings like a limpet."

"I do not," Trevor protested, instantly offended. He poked at Alucard's ribs, smirking when a small shiver ran down Alucard's back; few people knew that even half-vampires could be ticklish. "I _sprawl._ There's a difference."

Alucard looked down his nose at him, his golden eyes haughty. "Both are undignified," he began, and Trevor opened his mouth, annoyed, but Alucard went on, "and yet endearing, and I blame you entirely for being too arresting to let me get up."

"Oh," Trevor said. He stared at Alucard, the sharp retort dropping right off his tongue.

"Boys," Sypha sighed, shaking her head. She threw the parcel at the bed.

It landed on Trevor's thigh, surprisingly heavy. He poked at it gingerly, and felt something tough but yielding inside. 

He ran through the events of the last few weeks. They'd been traveling, coming back to the castle after a hunt... then Sypha had relocated them some hundred miles eastward, where they'd heard of night creatures terrorizing a small village...

His birthday was still a few months away. He hadn't saved her in battle recently, so there was no debt to be paid. What could have moved her to give him a gift?

Tutting impatiently, Alucard batted Trevor's hands away. He pulled the package into his lap. His long, nimble fingers easily unpicked the wrappings. Paper rustled as he cast it aside, and he opened the last layer to reveal a new pair of spats.

Trevor's breath caught. He reached for them without thinking. The leather was light-colored and sturdy, almost warm under his tentative touch.

"I am sorry for burning your old ones," Sypha said earnestly. She moved to sit at the foot of the bed, the mattress sinking under her weight. "It was the only way to get you out of that night creature's clutches..."

"Sypha, it's fine," Trevor murmured automatically, for probably the third or fourth time altogether. He brushed his thumb over the soft leather, following the seams.

His old spats had been the only true casualty of last night's battle. Trevor hadn't cared much about their loss, but Sypha had been inconsolable, lamenting that they had made him look "dashing". 

Trevor cared more that the flying monster had dropped him when Sypha set the leather on fire, and while he'd bruised his shoulder as the unforgiving ground rushed up to meet him, he far preferred that over being torn apart by the thing's talons.

He ran his hand over the leather. It was soft and supple, well-oiled but not sticky. The stitching was tiny and neat, obviously done with great care. Buttons ran up the sides, made of polished brass, and they were cold under his fingertips.

There was a lip at the top, presently folded over onto itself. It was made of the same plain leather, luckily unadorned by gems or embroidery, and the edge was finished with a simple seam.

"Flip the top over," Sypha instructed. She was watching him like a hawk, the unnaturally still clasp of her hands in her lap the only thing betraying her nervousness.

Trevor did, and found to his surprise the Belmont coat of arms embedded into the leather. He did not know enough of leatherwork to know how it'd been done, but it seemed to have been burned in, leaving a smooth, shining finish, almost like paint. 

He ran his fingernail along the edges of the shield, the cross in the middle. Each detail was crisp and free of wrinkles.

"--wear them both ways," Sypha was saying. "So you can be the last of the Belmonts, or just a regular traveler passing by..."

Though he hadn't done anything more strenuous than sit up, Trevor's chest felt tight, breathless. This was-- for _him?_ Just because his old spats had been burned to a crisp? He hadn't felt any particular attachment to them; he'd only shrugged, peeling the charred leather off his boots... surely Sypha knew that he hadn't expected anything like this?

Alucard's hand was on his back. His skin leeched warmth from Trevor's and gave it back, his fingers painting cool trails between the knobs of Trevor's spine when he stroked them softly, like Trevor needed a steadying touch because he'd received a thoughtful gift, which was of course ridiculous.

Sypha gave him a moment. She fixed Alucard with an entreating look and stretched her legs out in front of herself, wiggling her toes. "I'm cold?" she said hopefully.

With his free hand, Alucard gathered Sypha's feet into his lap, running his palm over her ankles and up to her toes. He dug his fingers in between her toes, rubbing firmly to generate some heat.

Sypha shivered. "Oh, you're warm," she said, smiling.

"Thanks to Trevor," Alucard replied, his voice softer than normal. His thumb drew idle patterns on Trevor's bare back, his fingers twitching as his other hand moved.

"That's not true," Sypha objected, "You do have some body heat of your own..."

"Sypha," Trevor said, finding his voice at last, "you shouldn't have spent money on these."

He winced as both their eyes turned to him. That hadn't come out like he'd meant it to--he didn't want to sound ungrateful, or like he was scolding Sypha for her customary thoughtfulness. And with Vlad Dracula Ţepeş' accumulated wealth sitting pretty in the castle, they weren't exactly pressed for funds. 

Still, something in him shriveled anxiously at the thought that Sypha had paid who knew how many coins on something so unnecessary...

"Nonsense," Sypha said. She scooted up the mattress, accidentally kicking Alucard in the thigh and shooting him an apologetic look. "Mr. Collins made them for free. We _did_ save all those fields from getting burned last night."

Trevor opened, then closed his mouth. "Oh," he said.

Sypha's eyes softened. She put her hand over his, stroking her fingertips across his knuckles. Her skin was cold from the morning chill outside. "Not everyone is always a--how did you put it that one time--a 'horrible piece of shit,'" she said, gently teasing.

Trevor pressed his lips together, but did not argue. "Thank you," he said instead.

Sypha waved that away, generous as always. "I burned your old ones," she repeated. But she smiled, her eyes crinkling, and her pink cheeks betrayed her happiness that her gift had been well-received.

Alucard's hand curled on his back, his nails lightly scratching his spine. Trevor shivered a little. He held the spats in both hands, weighing them. They were less finely made than his old ones had been--those, he'd been given by his father, back when the Belmont estate had not yet been a charred husk. But somehow, these were already infinitely more precious.

"Well?" Alucard said to him, after a short pause. He patted Trevor's back encouragingly. "Go ahead and try them on."

Trevor looked up at both of them, letting out an incredulous chuckle. "Here? _Now?_ I'm not even wearing trousers, let alone shoes."

"And we are very lucky that you're not," Sypha said, smirking. "Aren't we, Alucard?"

A moment later found Trevor kneeling in the middle of the bedroom, his back to the bed. He fastened the last of the buttons--the holes were still a little stiff--and did his best to ignore the hot embarrassment that burned at the back of his neck.

He was not shy by any stretch of the imagination. Both Sypha and Alucard had seen him unclothed too many times to count. But there was something about wearing nothing but broad, sturdy leather around his ankles that made him feel especially naked.

Trevor cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. "You'd better not be laughing," he muttered, then stood up and turned around.

Silence descended on the bedroom, a shroud heavy with meaning. Alucard and Sypha both stared at him. 

Alucard's eyes had gone dark. Both his hands clenched around Sypha's feet. His nostrils flared, and Trevor wondered what it was his sensitive nose smelled--perhaps he relished the way Trevor's scent now overlaid the traces that the shoemaker's hands had left.

Sypha's lips parted. Her gaze ran over him like a physical touch, from his feet up his calves to his strong thighs... 

Then she stared unabashedly at his cock, which was still a little fuller than normal from his morning fumble with Alucard, resting half-hard in its nest of dark curls.

Trevor's cheeks felt hot. He'd slain more monsters than he could count, he'd been trained to hunt and kill since birth, and he couldn't stand here in front of his lovers without his ears burning like a schoolboy's.

"I look ridiculous," he said flatly. He took a step back, but Alucard interrupted him.

"No, you don't," he said, then held up a commanding finger when Trevor sucked in a breath to protest. "Hush. We all know you have no taste to speak of."

Trevor saw the olive branch and seized hold of it gratefully. He widened his stance, challenging, and leered at Alucard. "I didn't hear you complain about my taste last night."

 _"Oh_ my God," Sypha muttered.

Alucard smiled. To anyone else, the curve of his lips might have looked aloof and condescending, but Trevor saw the warm gleam in his eyes. He leaned forward and blatantly licked his lips, his tangled hair falling across his shoulders and down his chest.

He held out a pale, slender hand. "Come here."

"Yes, come here!" Sypha added, beaming. She beckoned to him with both hands, making no secret of her eagerness.

Trevor snorted. "Ordering me around, are you?"

Alucard blinked slowly at him. Of course he could hear the way Trevor's heart tripped and sped up, hammering harder against his ribs. "Is it working?"

Trevor exhaled. He found himself smiling, an unnoticed weight suddenly dropping off his shoulders. 

What was the point in pretending, if it was only the three of them? This bedroom was the safest place on earth. They'd laughed together here, they'd moaned and shouted and whispered each other's names... 

He had wept in this room, once or twice, clutched tightly between Alucard and Sypha on the nights when he woke with the phantom stench of smoke in his nostrils. Where could he yield, if not here?

Trevor cleared his throat. "Yes," he said simply. "It is."

He relished how both of their eyes widened--Sypha's in delight, Alucard's with surprise.

Trevor walked over to them, slowing his steps to a languid stalk. He let his arms hang loose at his sides, taking full advantage of the breadth of his shoulders. The spats sat comfortably around his ankles, snug but not too tight, the leather warming to his skin. 

Sypha crawled over to the edge of the bed, accidentally jamming her bony knee into Alucard's calf. He winced, but didn't protest--he pulled the blanket out of the way instead, clearing her path.

She rose onto her knees before Trevor, looking up at him. She had to tilt her head back a little to meet his eyes, and there was something strange about being almost naked while she remained fully clothed. 

The hot, twisted wire of arousal in his abdomen tightened again. It'd unspooled a little, but how could his pulse not stagger and pound in his chest, with Sypha _looking_ at him like that? 

Sypha kissed him, not gently. The assault of her lips was fierce, and she gripped his face with both hands to hold him still as her tongue plunged into his mouth, curling possessively around his. 

Their teeth almost clicked together. She tasted like fresh bread, like she'd indulged in a sweet roll or two down in the village. Her teeth scraped along his lip. Sypha gulped in a single breath of air, then was on him again, her mouth pulling deliciously on his as she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

Trevor was glad he was standing propped up against the bed. His knees felt weak, and he had to brace a hand against Sypha's shoulder to stay upright. He couldn't do anything but kiss back, rub his stubbled chin gently against hers and try to keep up.

Alucard's eyes were on them, golden and intent. He hadn't moved, but something about him radiated leashed energy, a lethal predator about to pounce. 

Trevor withdrew slightly until a thin string of spit was all that connected his swollen mouth to Sypha's, and met Alucard's gaze over Sypha's shoulder. 

He slid one hand into her hair, the same way he'd done to Alucard earlier, and was rewarded with an audible catch in Alucard's breathing. He didn't pull as hard, though; Sypha did not enjoy that. Instead he tugged gently on individual strands, tilting her head up, and kissed her again.

Sypha moaned. As commanding as she'd been just a moment ago, now she yielded like water, melting into him. She wound one arm around him, the other getting trapped between them. 

"Mm," Sypha hummed. She gasped, a brief rush of air tingling on his lips. "Trevor-- oh..."

Trevor licked the inside of her cheek until she tasted more of herself than the bread she'd eaten, salty and spicy and _Sypha,_ as familiar to him as the back of his hand. 

Sypha's breath hitched as she tried to speak. Her hand twitched on his back, her nails digging into his skin. He took pity on her and released her mouth, drawing back a little. 

It was humbling sometimes, that she still got so easily overwhelmed by mere kisses. She was beautifully responsive, and brave enough to lose herself in the simplest of touches, _feeling_ with every inch of herself.

Her eyes were pressed shut, her brow furrowed. For a moment, her lips moved soundlessly, then she cleared her throat. Trevor leaned closer, curious to hear what could possibly be so important.

What Sypha said though, in a breathy whisper and with her eyes still closed, was, "It isn't even ten o'clock..."

Trevor blinked down at her, confused. "What?" he rasped.

Sypha swallowed hard, then opened her eyes, which had glazed over with desire. She struggled to reassemble the scattered remains of her thoughts, her gaze lingering helplessly on Trevor's mouth. Her chin was red and a little raw from the scratch of his stubble.

"I woke you," she said slowly. "And we all know how cranky you get on too little sleep."

Her voice steadied as she spoke. She blinked her eyes clear and swept a brief glance across Trevor's face.

She sucked thoughtfully on her lower lip, then said, "So here is my offer. _Our_ offer," she corrected, glancing over her shoulder at Alucard.

"How unusual," Alucard said. He'd scooted closer, and now pressed up against her back. His voice was hoarse. "You haven't consulted me yet, Ms. Belnades."

Sypha smiled. She leaned back against him, letting her head tilt back onto his shoulder. "Hear me out, you'll like this."

Alucard's arms were long enough to wrap around both of them. He found Sypha's hand on Trevor's back and interlaced their fingers. Trevor slid his palm across Alucard's pale shoulder until he could grasp the back of his neck to keep him in place. Alucard's lips twitched in a small smile, his golden eyes drooping half-shut.

"You and I will have to work together, Alucard," Sypha said earnestly, tilting her head at a frankly uncomfortable-looking angle to look up at his chin. "We will make Trevor tired again, and then he can doze while you and I make breakfast."

Alucard pretended to think about it for a moment, pursing his lips, then brightened. "I accept your terms," he said. 

He extended one hand over her shoulder, and Sypha giggled and wormed an arm free of their tangle of limbs to shake it in agreement.

"Good for you that you have an accord," Trevor observed dryly. "For the record, I want eggs for breakfa--"

Two hands gripped hold of his, one cool, one warm. They pulled him onto the bed, Sypha gently, Alucard yanking with sudden impatience. Trevor yelped, but let himself topple forward, and Alucard caught him effortlessly, pulling him further onto the bed.

Under the enthusiastic combined assault of Trevor and Sypha's mouths, Alucard's lips warmed quickly. Their noses bumped, then Trevor's steadying hand slipped on the pillow and his forehead collided with Alucard's chin.

Sypha's breathless laugh mingled with Alucard's lower chuckle. Trevor grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut theatrically although the knock against his skull barely hurt. Then Alucard's hands were on his face, tilting his jaw down, and he planted soft little kisses all over Trevor's forehead.

Something warm cracked open in Trevor's heart. If someone had told him a year ago that a Speaker magician would one day comb his hair out of his face while a half-vampire pressed his lips soothingly to a small, forming lump on his forehead, he wouldn't have believed a word of it.

Sypha's fingers stilled, holding a fistful of his hair. The softness of Alucard's mouth disappeared. Then they were kissing, their lips moving and touching wetly by Trevor's bare shoulder. 

Sypha hummed a little, not quite a moan, and from the supple bow of her back, Trevor knew Alucard had to be supporting her, and she melted into him, trusting him to hold her up.

Trevor's hands tangled with Alucard's in the fabric of Sypha's Speaker robes. Together they pulled at her collar, trying to unfasten its hidden buttons. Alucard managed to pop one free, then Trevor did the next, and Sypha laughed breathlessly at their impatient efforts.

She licked and bit at Alucard's lower lip in parting, then leaned back. "Here, let me," she said, seizing hold of her robes, and her brilliant smile disappeared briefly behind rumpled blue fabric as she pulled her robes over her head.

Then there was no more talking. Their breathing mingled, stuttered and grew ragged with pleasure. Alucard's hands warmed, leaving a prickling sensation in their wake as one slid down Trevor's stomach. 

At some point Sypha impatiently kicked the blanket away and climbed over Trevor to settle between them. Her kisses were hot, wet, devouring things, and Trevor spared a brief thought to how their hearts might sound to Alucard, three pulses racing together--

Then his focus dissolved into a series of impressions. Sweat glistening on Sypha's skin, a small droplet running down her heaving stomach. The taste of her, hot and musky on Trevor's tongue. Four hands spreading Trevor's thighs, their combined weight pinning him down. 

A grimace of almost-pain on Alucard's beautiful face as the swollen head of his cock hit the back of Trevor's throat. The stretch of Sypha's fingers in him, hot and slick and welcome. The three of them giggling breathlessly as the small bottle of oil spilled its contents all over the sheets...

Sypha's cloak still lay in a heap on the carpet. In a while, Alucard would pick it up, tutting at the wrinkled fabric and trying to smooth it out with his hands. For now, dust motes danced above it, catching the late-morning sunlight.


End file.
